


What Was I Thinking?

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt feelings, M/M, Partner Betrayal, re-conciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac betrays Jack with an old flame.





	

Jack stood by the bedroom window in the dark reflecting on the past week. His mind kept going back to the fact that Nikki was back in the picture. It had been three days since he and Mac had had their big blow-up, and Jack hadn't heard a word from Mac at all. That part wasn't hard to figure out because Jack knew that Mac was playing house with Nikki. The trouble about that was that Jack needed to know exactly where he stood in all of this. He had a pretty good idea that it wouldn't be long before Mac told him it was over between them for good. That idea didn't set very well with Jack because he truly loved Mac, and had hoped that they would have a future together. From the way things were going, that didn't seem to be in the cards. Not knowing where he stood was eating him alive inside, and he was hoping to get the chance to find out from Mac very soon. Jack got back in bed and did the same thing he did every night: he cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mac and Nikki had just finished another round of hot sex. Nikki managed to ruin the mood by asking Mac if had made a decision regarding Jack. Mac got out of bed, slipped into his jeans and walked out on the balcony. Mac knew he needed to get his shit together and make a decision because he knew it wasn't fair to leave Jack and Nikki hanging. Mac honestly didn't know what to do because he did want to be with Nikki, but he wanted Jack too. He tried to look at things objectively, but his feeling kept getting in his way. He decided to sleep on it for now, and hoped he would be able to come up with a solution in the morning.

The next morning found Jack feeling low. He'd slept poorly because he kept dreaming about Mac, and the whole situation they were in. He was having his morning coffee and debating on whether he should try to call Mac or not. As he was pouring his second cup, his cell played Mac's ringtone. He swiped the screen and said; “ Hello.....”

“Hello, Jack.....”

“Mac.....”

“I hope it's okay that I called.....”

“It is because we really need to talk, and possibly clear up some of the unfinished business we have between us....”

“That's why I called, Jack. I wanted to know if it was possible for us to get together and talk.....”

“That's fine...... where do you want to meet?”

“How about we meet at that little park over on Franklin Street?”

“That will be fine..... what time do you want to meet?”

“Is 10 a.m good for you?”

“I'll see you then.......”

Jack ended the call before Mac could say anything else. In one way, he was relieved that Mac had reached out to him, but in another way he was nervous because he had no idea what the outcome of his meeting with Mac would be. He decided to just man-up and face the consequences because then he might know where he stood. He went to take a shower and get ready for his meeting with Mac, hoping things would turn out better than they had been.

Mac arrived at the park a bit early and found a picnic table. He was nervous because he wasn't exactly sure about what he wanted to say to Jack, but he did want to tell the man what was on his mind, and to give Jack a chance to say his piece. Mac saw Jack walking up the path, and was shocked at Jack's appearance. He looked so lost and sad, but also a bit defiant. It hurt Mac to know that he had caused this, but he had to try his best to remain objective. Jack walked up to the table and sat down.....

“I'm here.....”

“Hi, Jack, I'm glad you came.....”

“Mac, let me make something very clear. I only came here to talk to you and find out where I stand in this situation.....”

“I understand, Jack......”

“I hope so, because not knowing is driving me up the wall.....”

“Well, Jack, I haven't made a decision yet because I wanted to get your thoughts, and I intend to talk to Nikki and get her thoughts as well before I make a decision......”

“You're sure you really want my thoughts, Mac?”

“Of course I'm sure...... that's why I asked you here......”

“Nikki is your kryptonite..... she always has been. Don't misunderstand: I know I was just a friend with benefits. The problem about that is the fact that the feelings I had for you ran much deeper than you knew. That's why I fell in love with you, and God help me, I still do love you. You and I have been through so much together, but you know that. What about all the nights I held you while you cried over her? What about all the times I made myself available to you when you wanted to get off? What about all of that, Mac? And to top it all off, the minute you find out that she wasn't lying to you, you took off to her like a shot! Then you have the fucking nerve to leave me hanging?”

“You don't understand, Jack....”

“What is it I don't understand, Mac....”

“I have feeling for both of you, and I'm confused. I love Nikki, I do. But, I have to admit that I love you, too......”

“You can't have both, Mac. I'll tell you what..... I'll make it easy for you.....”

“How will you do that?”

“If you choose to stay with her, I won't give you any trouble. I'll find another job, and you won't ever have to worry about Jack Dalton anymore. I'll just be someone you used to know.....”

“Jack.....”

“What?”

“All that's not necessary.....”

“Why not? Oh, wait a minute...... you want to stay on friendly terms with me because you still want me in your life because we shared so much in the past, and you think so highly of me, right?”

“If I do choose to say with Nikki, I do want you in my life.....”

“Tough shit, Mac! You can't always get what you want.......do me a favor......”

“What's that?”

“Get your head out of your ass, and make a decision. When you've decided, give me a call.....”

Before Mac could say anything, Jack got up and started walking toward the parking area. Mac sat there for a while thinking about all that Jack had to say. He got up and headed to his car, hoping he would catch Nikki at home so they could talk. He needed to get this over with because he had a funny feeling that if he didn't, he might lose Jack forever.....

When Jack got home from his meeting with Mac, he grabbed a beer and went to sit on the balcony. He was thinking about his conversation with Mac, and all the emotions it brought forth. He didn't want to lose Jack, but if he did, he would do his best to try and move on. It would hurt like nine kinds of hell, but if he had to go through it, he would.

When Mac arrived at Nikki's, she was making lunch. While they were eating, she asked how Mac's meeting with Jack went, and if he told him that it was over. Mac stopped eating and told Nikki that they needed to talk......

“What's there to talk about, Mac?”

“I didn't tell Jack it was over.....”

“Why the hell not???”

“I went to Jack to get his thoughts on the subject, and now I want to know what you think......”

“Honestly Mac, you need to forget Jack Dalton. I'm back now, and there's not enough room in your life for me AND him......”

“Not even as a friend?”

“No! I know you two had something going, but it's over now.....”

“I was wondering when the real Nikki would show her face!”

“What do you mean?”

“Things have changed, Nikki...... we don't have what we had before, and we never will again.....”

“So we start over fresh......”

“It wouldn't work because you lied to me and hurt me, and yeah, we've had a good time since you've been back, but it's not the same because I don't feel that I can trust you completely......”

“You son of a bitch! I came back because I wanted us get back on track, and now you tell me you don't trust me?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying!”

Before Nikki could reply, Mac was up and out the front door. He got in his car and started driving, going nowhere. He went back to the little park on Franklin Street and sat down at one of the tables, thinking about what he'd said to Nikki. There had always been a bit of doubt in the back of his mind, but he ignored it because Nikki was back. He never hesitated and went straight to her arms, leaving Jack in the dust. Thinking about it that way made him feel guilty as hell after all Jack had done for him, and he realized that now he'd admitted what he'd been ignoring, he knew what he had to do. He went back to Nikki's place and let himself in, hoping to avoid a bunch of unnecessary bullshit. His luck held because Nikki was out, so he got his duffel bag and packed the few clothes he'd brought with him when he and Nikki reunited.

He sat his bag down by the front door and went to the desk. He sat down and wrote Nikki a letter, stating that their getting back together had been wrong from the start because they were chasing something that they could never get back. He went on to say that he felt his place was with Jack because he really did love him, and felt it was wrong to treat the only person who'd loved him just the way he was the way he had. He went on to say that this would be his last communication with her because he was done. He asked that she let he and Jack live in peace,and that he would return the favor. He sealed the letter in an envelope and placed it on thetable by the door with the key she had given him. Now for the hard part: convincing Jack that he really did love him and asking that he take him back.......

 

Jack was in the middle of making dinner when there was a knock at the front door. Curious, he went to the door and was surprised to see Mac standing there.......

“What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

“I suppose.....”

Jack was surprised when Mac walked in with his duffel bag in tow. He kept his composure about him and asked what was going on......

“Jack, I've made my decision, and I want to know if I can come home.....”

Jack was floored by what Mac had just said. He was glad that Jack had decided to come home, but there were some thing they needed to iron out first.....

“Mac, you know this isn't going to be as easy as you think, right?”

“What do you mean, Jack?”

“It means that I'm not just going to welcome you back with open arms and everything will be okay. You are going to have to re-earn my trust, and you will come nowhere near me until I say it's okay. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Jack.....”

“You'll sleep in the spare room until I ask you back into my bed, and not one more word mentioned about Nikki. These are my terms, take them or leave them. The choice is yours......”

Jack turned and walked down the hall to make up the guest room for Mac. Once that was done, he told Mac that he was welcome to eat dinner with him if he wanted. The two men ate in silence, nd whenthey were finished, Jack announced that he was going to bed. Mac bid him a good night and watched Jack go into his bedroom and close the door. As he sat there at the table, Mac thought about everything Jack had said earlier. Jack had every right to feel the way he did, and that's when Mac realized how much he'd hurt Jack while trying to see if things might work out with Nikki. He vowed then and there to do his level best to make amends, re-earn Jack's trust, and show Jack that it really was him that he loved.........

 

Epilogue: 3 months later.....

Mac was in his office at the Foundation when Jack stepped inside and closed the door. Curious, Mac waited to see what Jack had on his mind. Jack walked over to Mac's desk, braced his hands on the edges, and leaned in close to Mac. He said; “Just be quiet and listen.... I've been keeping track of your progress, and though I still have and issue with the trust thing, I want you back in OUR bed tonight! I'm tired of sleeping alone, and it's about time we got things back on track. Just one thing, though....”

“What's that?”

“Promise me we won't have to go through this again.....”

“I promise that we won't...”

“Then I'll see you tonight!”

 

THE END


End file.
